Say You'll be there by Jana SailorV
by YuuGazerock
Summary: Hermione está mais uma noite esta consumida pelo tédio em seu apartamento,até que a campainha toca,quem será que esta atrás da porta? SongFic com a mús. Say You'll Be There.


_**Say You'll Be There**_

_Song fic baseada na musica Say you'll be there das Spice Girls_

"_Bom aqui estou eu, sozinha outra vez no meu apartamento. Não consigo entender o porque sempre estou sozinha._

_Sou uma pessoa bem resolvida, tenho um bom emprego no Ministério, um apartamento espaçoso, mas a única companhia que tenho é meu gato, Bichento. Não, não estou reclamando da companhia dele, alias ele é uma ótima companhia, mas não é a mesma coisa do que ter braços fortes te envolvendo e te dando beijos de tirar o fôlego._

_Ai como eu sou deprimente!"_

Mione estava sozinha em seu apartamento por mais um final de semana, em completo tédio, como todos os finais de semana dos últimos 3 meses. Apesar de ser uma bela mulher, nenhum homem se quer chegava perto dela para fazer qualquer convite, desde que terminara com seu namorado Harry Potter, o maior Auror que o ministério já teve.

Os dois começaram a namorar após dois meses que saíram de Hogwarts, o namoro durou bastante, 2 anos e meio, mas Mione decidiu colocar um ponto final na relação. Não agüentava mais a ausência de Harry. Ele, por ser auror, vivia viajando pela Europa a procura de bruxos das trevas.

"_Gente que deprimente, mesmo tendo terminando esse bendito namoro, Harry não me sai da cabeça. Ele deve esta lá com uma qualquer na cama. AIIIIIII MERLIIIIIN QUE RAIVA!" _pensava Mione enquanto estava de pé olhando para dentro da geladeira aberta.

Quando finalmente decidiu fechar a geladeira e rumar de volta para o sofá, a capainha tocou.

_- Já vai! – _disse Mione se levantando.

Quando abriu a porta não conseguiu disfarçar a cara de surpresa, Harry estava parado a sua frente.

**_Say you'll be there_**  
_Diga que você estará ao meu lado!__**  
I'm giving you everything all that joy**_

_Eu estou dando tudo a você,**  
can bring this I swear.**_

_Tudo o que a alegria pode trazer, Isso eu juro..._

_- Posso entrar Mione? – _perguntou Harry com um meio sorriso.

_- Claro, Harry! Entre! – _disse Mione dando espaço para Harry passar.

_- Nossa esse lugar não mudou nada nesses três meses. – _disse ele sorrindo.

"_Ai Merlin! O que ele tá fazendo aqui!" _pensava Mione, seus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora _"Ahh ele tá mais lindo do que nunca... Para Mione, esqueceu você não é mais nada pra ele além de amiga!"_

_**Flashback**_

_- Harry, quero ter uma conversa séria com você!_

_- Diga Mione, sou todo ouvidos. – _disse ele com um sorriso.

_- Eu quero terminar. – _disse ela em um tom nervoso.

_- O que? Mas por quê?_

_- Harry nós não somos mais namorados, não passamos de amigos que se beijam na boca. Pelo menos eu me sinto assim, eu... eu não suporto ficar sozinha aqui enquanto você viaja o mundo, sabe! O sentimento com a distancia acaba morrendo. Agora eu só sinto amizade por você, que nem a que a gente tinha em Hogwarts!_

Harry ficou um tempo calado, parecia estar analisando o que sentia por Mione.

_- É você tem razão, também me sinto assim. – _disse ele sério.

_- Então você não esta bravo? Ou magoado? – _perguntou Mione um pouco aflita.

_- Não Mione, que isso! Agradeço por ter sido honesta comigo. – _disse ele com um leve sorriso.

_- Então vamos prometer aqui que sempre vamos ser amigos! Ok! – _disse ela lhe estendendo a mão.

_- Ok! Eu prometo. – _disse Harry dando a mão para Mione e fazendo o "pacto".

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"_Idiota!" _pensou Mione dando um tapa na própria testa.

_  
**Last time that we had these conversation I**_

_Da última vez que tivemos essa conversa,  
**decided we should be friends, yeah.**_

_Eu decidi que nós dois seríamos amigos**  
But now we're going round in circles,**_

_Mas, agora que estamos andando em círculos,**  
tell me will this deja vu never end?**_

_Diga-me, esse "deja vu" nunca irá acabar...?_

_- Que foi Mione? – _perguntou Harry achando estranho a atitude de Mione.

_- A nada não. – _respondeu Mione com um sorriso amarelo _– Mas me diga, o que lhe devo a visita?_

_- Vim para conversar._

_- Sobre? – _perguntou Mione se sentando no sofá.

_- O que aconteceu com a gente aquele dia em que decidimos acabar o nosso namoro. – _disse ele também se sentando no sofá ao lado de Mione. _– Eu... eu não consegui aceitar isso._

_- Aceitar o que? Não estou entendendo._

_- Mione, eu não consigo ficar sem você. Sei que isso soa piegas, mas eu notei isso nesses 3 meses que nós ficamos separados, eu analisei bem o que eu sentia por você, e cheguei a uma conclusão._

_- E qual foi essa conclusão? – _perguntou Mione se mexendo desconfortavelmente no sofá.

_- Que eu sou completamente apaixonado por você, Mione!_

_  
**Now you tell me that you've fallen in love,**_

_E agora você me diz que está apaixonado,**  
well I never ever thought that would be**  
Bem, eu nunca achei que isso poderia acontecer  
**This time you gotta take it easy throwing far**_

_Desta vez, você tem que ir mais devagar **  
too much emotion at me**_

_Antes de provocar tantas emoções em mim_

Antes que Mione pudesse pensar em algo, Harry a abraçou com toda a força que pode.

_- Sei que você pode não acreditar, mas é a mais pura verdade. Mione, por favor, vamos tentar outra vez?_

_**Fashback**_

_- O que? Por que você estragou meu encontro Harry?_

_- Eu não estraguei seu encontro, só acho que aquele cara não merecia você, só isso! O Rony também achou, não é Rony! – _perguntou Harry olhando para Rony, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas da sala comunal, em busca de auxilio.

_- Ei não me mete nessa história não Harry! Você pediu ajuda e eu ajudei, mais nada._

_- Vamos Harry estou esperando uma explicação._

_- Bom... er... Você também estragou um encontro meu semana passada, mocinha!_

_- Eu... eu não fiz por mau. Aquela garota da Corvinal só queria contar vantagem de ter ficado com você, só queria poupar você te ter uma fama de garoto fácil. – _disse Mione cruzando os braços.

_- Bom eu..._

_- Ai Meu Merlin! – _interrompeu Rony se levantando – _Será que são só vocês que não enxergam?_

_- Enxergar o que? – _perguntou Harry confuso.

_- Harry todo mundo já percebeu que vocês dois se amam! Todo mundo! – _disse Rony andando em direção as escadas para o dormitório – _Vão acabar é se casando! É sério! Já até brigam como marido e mulher! Merlin, eu vou acabar pirando com vocês dois! – _dizendo isso Rony sumiu escada a cima, deixando um Harry e uma Mione muito confusos no andar de baixo.

_**But any fool can see they're falling,**_

_Mas, qualquer tolo percebe que eles estão apaixonados**  
I gotta make you understand.**_

_Eu preciso fazê-lo entender..._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"_Ai Merlin, o que eu faço!" _Mione estava em extremo conflito consigo mesma, não queria voltar, mas queria Harry ao seu lado.

_- Prometo que vou ser mais presente. Vamos tentar outra vez! – _disse Harry abraçando-a cada vez mais forte.

_- Você jura? – _perguntou Mione, estava começando a ceder.

_- Sim, juro! – _disse Harry com um sorriso e a soltando – _Eu até fiz uma coisa. – _disse ele procurando algo freneticamente no casaco. _– Ah achei! __Olha!_

Mione pegou o papel que Harry lhe estendia.

- _Oh meu Merlin! Eu não acredito que você fez isso Harry! – _Mione não conseguia conter a surpresa de ver o que havia escrito no papel.

No papel que Harry tinha lhe entregado, estava escrito que ele tinha sido transferido para a divisão no Ministério dos Aurores, uma divisão onde a apenas tem trabalho de escritório e os aurores que trabalhavam lá apenas viajavam pra investigar casos na região da Grã-Bretanha.

_- Isso aqui é sério Harry? – _perguntava Mione, era dificil de acreditar que Harry fizera aquilo.

_- Sim, é sim! – _disse Harry a abraçando de novo. _– Agora eu vou lhe fazer feliz._

_**I'm giving you everything all that joy can bring this I swear**_

_Eu estou dando tudo a você, Tudo o que a alegria pode trazer isso eu juro  
**And all that I want from you is a promise you'll be there**_

_E tudo o que eu quero em troca É a promessa de que você estará ao meu lado**  
Say you will be there**_

_Diga que você estará ao meu lado**  
Won't you sing it with me.**_

_Você não vai cantar comigo..._

_- E então Mione? Qual é a sua resposta? – _perguntou Harry esperançoso.

_- Bom, eu… - _Mione não sabia o que dizer – _Não, acho que não._

_- Não? Bom, eu já esperava essa resposta. – _disse Harry tristonho – _Você já deve ter al..._

_- Não tire conclusões precipitadas Sr. Harry J. Potter! – _disse Mione _– Sim, eu lhe darei mais uma chance, ou melhor, nos darei mais uma chance._

_- Sério! – _disse Harry eufórico.

_- Mas, com uma condição!_

_- Qual?_

_- Que o nosso pacto continue, que mesmo que não de certo outra vez, continuaremos amigos. E acima de tudo me prometa que dessa vez você fará de tudo para que de certo, OK! – _Mione estendera a mão para Harry.

_- Hmmm, deixa eu pensar nesses termos. – _disse Harry fingindo estar pensativo – _OK, eu aceito seus termos Srta. Hermione Granger, futura Sra. Hermione Granger Potter! – _disse ele pegando a mão de Mione e lhe dando um puxão, fazendo com que ela fosse parar em seu colo.

_- Não precisa me fazer juras de amor, Harry! Já estou satisfeita de ter você aqui. – _disse Mione encostando a testa dela na dele.

_**If you put "two and two together you**_

_Se você colocar dois e dois juntos, **  
will see what our friendship is for**_

_verá o quanto vale a nossa amizade... **  
If you can't wotk this equation then**_

_Se você não conseguir resolver essa equação, **  
I guess I'll have to show you the door**_

_Então, eu acho que vou precisar te mostrar a porta.**  
There is no need to say you love me,**_

_Não precisa dizer que me ama,  
**it would be better left unsaid.**_

_Seria melhor deixar pelo não dito...**  
**_

_- Ah não precisa é! – _disse Harry jogando Mione no sofá – _Mas mesmo assim eu faço, eu amo Hermione Granger. – _disse Harry fazendo cócegas em Mione fazendo-a rir _– Vou até gritar quer ver! EU AMO HERMIONE GRANGER! – _gritou Harry a todo pulmão.

_- Shhhhhhh Harry! – _disse Mione às gargalhadas _– Agora chega de falar!_

Mione puxou Harry pelo pescoço e dera o beijo mais longo e apaixonado do que nunca.

E assim ficaram madrugada a dentro, conversando bobagens, rindo, entre beijos e caricias, esperando a manhã chegar.

**"pensar, chegar a uma conclusão**

**_N/A:_**

**_Oi, oi genteeeee nn_**

**_fic nova SIM, to produzindo que nem louca 8D_**

**_bjoks e me deixem rewies fofossss ;33333_**


End file.
